hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Filmmaker
General Filmmakers are a type of classmate in High School Story. They are unlocked at level 6, alongside artists, dancers, actors, and Homecomings. They are a combination of Artist and Nerd classmates, and can be placed in either of those hangouts. Female filmmakers are rarer than male filmmakers. In-Game Description Lights! Camera! Action! Need to make a movie? Or a music video? Or a viral Internet comedy short? Call a Filmmaker...Or a Filmmaker's agent! They've got filming, editing, and directing down! Hangouts Filmmakers can be placed in an Artist or a Nerd Hangout. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Filmmaker Classmate's pose is recording with a video camera at various angles. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 102 CpH * Level 2: 112 CpH * Level 3: 122 CpH * Level 4: 132 CpH * Level 5: 142 CpH * Level 6: 152 CpH * Level 7: 162 CpH * Level 8: 172 CpH * Level 9: 182 CpH * Level 10: 192 CpH Female * Level 1: 107 CpH * Level 2: 117 CpH * Level 3: 127 CpH * Level 4: 137 CpH * Level 5: 147 CpH * Level 6: 157 CpH * Level 7: 167 CpH * Level 8: 177 CpH * Level 9: 187 CpH * Level 10: 197 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in a Filmmaker. However, it must be noted that the female Filmmaker is more rare than the male, therefore it will take more tries using the same student combination(s). As the Filmmaker is part Nerd and Artist, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. The combinations listed below are the ones that have only the cliques that the Filmmaker is part of. However, they will not always be successful, and sometimes may result in a more common classmate type. It is possible to get the Filmmaker (both genders) using a combination that has other cliques involved. For example, it is possible to party a gamer and actor, since it will satisfy the need for a artist and nerd clique in the party. However, this is not recommended, as it can result in many different classmate types and should not be relied upon. Party and Admission Lengths For the male Filmmaker, the party and admission length is 7 hours. For the female Filmmaker, the party and admission length is 14 hours. Combination List * Filmmaker + Filmmaker * Artist + Nerd * Nerd + Filmmaker * Artist + Filmmaker Other Combinations There are other combinations which can result to a Flimmaker but can also result in other classmate types as well. * Dancer + Nerd * Gamer + Actor * Homecoming + Class Clown * Prom + Class Clown Rarity The rarity for a male Filmmaker is 1 star or common. The rarity for a female Filmmaker is 2 stars or uncommon. Prices The female Filmmaker can be purchased in the Store for 750 rings, while the male Filmmaker costs 240 rings. This simply indicates that the female Filmmaker is the rarer classmate because she costs more. When selling the Filmmaker, the female is worth 1600 coins, while the male is worth 800 coins. Outfits MaleFilmmakerOutfits.gif|Male Filmmaker Outfits FemaleFilmmakerOutfits.gif|Female Filmmaker Outfits Composed Of Filmmakers are a dual-type. Category:Classmate Types